


Bribery and Bullying

by sungabraverday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/sungabraverday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley is far too studious for her own good. That is, until she gets a new study buddy in Scorpius Malfoy. Her chief academic rival helps her see that there is more to life than studying and rules – when Rose falls in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stressed Out and Ready to Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose gets angry, sends letters, and receives a Howler.

I sighed, exhausted and very stressed. In front of me sat piles of books for Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. They covered the entire table, a clear indication that I did not want to be disturbed.

I had just finished my essay for History of Magic, but there were three more essays due in the next week alone, and as soon as I finished one essay, another appeared. Plus I really had to start studying for OWLs, which were next month. I was beginning to doubt that even I, top of the class, prefect, and one of the most talented witches at Hogwarts since my mother, could do this.

I had been evicted from the blessedly quiet library at closing time, and as it was after hours, had been forced into the bustling Gryffindor common room. I had evicted a couple of first-years from the table with a look, and they had gone off towards other, less intimidating people.

Oh yes, there they were, looking at whatever it was James was demonstrating. At eleven thirty at night. With accompanying loud bangs. And very successfully taking orders for. And which was probably banned, or would need to be. Oh damn it all, time to do my job.

I stood up and marched over towards James. Well aware of what I was capable of when on a warpath, James quickly swept off the goods, and closed the orders. Not soon enough.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" At least no one could be confused as to who I was addressing, although James tried to look confused for a moment. I mustered up my strength, and confronted my older cousin. "It is only ONE month from exams, in Merlins name, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!

While the entire common room watched, James stood up, gaining three inches of height on me. Icily, he replied, "Rose Weasley, only people who are insecure begin studying six weeks before the exam. Normal people let off steam well before then, which is what I am doing. You need to stop being a pretentious, bratty, know-it-all, and get a life."

I was red as a Weasley _and_ a rose. Really, whatever were my parents thinking of? However, I was not going to back down.

"Five points from Gryffindor for disrupting the peace and insulting a prefect. I'll speak to McGonagall about a detention for possession of banned items, which" - I swished my wand, and summoned them wordlessly - "have been duly confiscated. I think I'll be writing a letter to Uncle Harry about your behavior and one to Uncle George offering your resignation."

I looked at James. He stared back, simultaneously shocked and murderous. "But, but," he sputtered. I sent a silencing charm his way.

I turned to the remainder of the room. "If you don't plan on studying, go to bed. If you are going to study, bloody well do it quietly!"

James was still struggling to release himself from the spell. I had been practicing non-verbal spells for ages, just so that I would be prepared for sixth year. Apparently James wasn't as proficient.

"Calmed down yet?" I asked, aiming to be sickly sweet, and by the disgusted look on Jamess face, succeeding quite well. He nodded though. I smiled with very false sweetness. "Good. Then I'll leave you with that spell; it'll be excellent practice for you."

He glared daggers at me, before apparently breaking free to announce, "I hate you, Rose Weasley," and stomping off to bed.

I smiled and returned to my essays.

* * *

  
The next morning, I sat beside four very glum-faced members of the Weasley family. Lily, Domi, Fred, Roxanne, and James were all part of the underground Weasley Wizarding Wheezes trade, and I had just taken all of their current stock. When my own brother from the Hufflepuffs had joined them in shooting death glares in my direction, I fled to my cousin Albus at the Slytherin table.

He pushed half the table down to make a bit of space for me. "What's wrong?"

Al knows me far too well. Well, and I most frequently visit when everyone else is being stupid and childish and far too _Weasley_.

I scowled. "Not even a good morning? Anyway, wrong question."

He rolled his eyes. "Good morning Rosie! And what's up with them?"

I smiled sweetly. "Just completing my prefect duties," I replied.

Al smiled knowingly. "You confiscated their stock and told them to shut up."

I sighed. Bloody mind reader this kid was. Probably better at Divination than Trelawney herself. But I knew it wasn't wise to antagonize him, as then I'd have to spend time with Molly, or worse, the Scamander twins. So I confessed.

"It was late and I was trying to study. And James was being very loud and obvious. So yes. And 5 points, and detention with McGonagall. And I may have put a silencing charm on James and refused to take it off, saying he could use the practice with non-verbal spells."

Scorpius, Al's best friend and partner in not-too-serious crime, whistled. "He hates silencing charms."

I nodded, slightly embarrassed. Maybe I had over reacted. Just a little bit.

Al winced. "You've got some nerve, Rose. I could never do that. My brother scares the hell out of me. Guess thats why you're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin."

I rolled my eyes at that. "No one cares anymore Al. I mean, there are Weasleys in every house now. It's not a big deal."

"Says the Gryffindor," muttered Al darkly. I shut up, knowing that I'd never win, and if I tried, I'd be out of a seat. And I'm not so brave as all _that_.

We were getting into our breakfast fully when the Owl Post arrived. I bit my lip, remembering. "Oh," I let slip.

Al, who had been digging into the sausages delightedly, glanced at me, before nudging Scorpius and straightening to pay more attention. Holding eye contact, he pronounced, "you were going to write to Dad about James."

I'm telling you, that kid ought to have taken Divination. Or maybe I'm just easy to read. Merlin, I hope that's not it, or I'm seriously screwed.

At any rate, I nodded. "And Uncle George."

Al sighed. "Library at lunch. I'll help temper them. Knowing you, they might need it."

I agreed with a nod, and ate my toast.

* * *

  
When Al arrived in the library at exactly 12:13, he was panting as if he'd run from the Great Hall, and looked rather cross.

"You realize that they are taking it out on me for sympathizing with you. I had to run from the Great Hall with a minimal amount of food because James was chasing me. He looked like he was out to hex or punch me, and I don't care to find out which."

I grimaced. James angry was a terrifying thing. "Sorry," I whispered. "Though they have been shooting me death glares, along with basically the entire customer base." Everyone knew that that meant the entire school except the crazy good kids and the ones who still boycotted the Weasleys because they were blood traitors. And theyre planning something, I know it.

"Maybe you should just calm down a bit," Al suggested hopefully.

I shot that idea down quickly. "Do you have any idea how much work I have to get done? I don't know how anyone manages it, especially when they put things off." Al rolled his eyes. He procrastinated and did quite well.

"Anyway," I continued, "I drafted the letters in Charms after I demonstrated the proper way to -" 

Al cut me off. "Let's see."

_Dear Uncle Harry,_

_I wanted to let you know that James was selling Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products in the common room last night. As a prefect, I was obligated to confiscate them._

_Appropriate punishments have been made._

_As a result, James, Lily, Hugo, Fred, Domi, Roxanne, and basically the entire school are ignoring me. If you would please tell them that I was just doing my job, it would be much appreciated._

_Love,_

_Rose  
_  
Al raised his eyebrow. "Why even bother?"

"Because I said I would, and I intend to keep my word!"

"Well, it basically just says what happened, and asks for a favour, which my Dad probably won't do. So if youre fine with that, then yeah, it's a good little letter."

I paused to consider. It was more the threat and the action of sending the letter than the letter's contents. "Okay," I said, "what about this?"

_Dear Uncle George,_

_James Sirius Potter would like to resign from his position as the Head of the underground Weasley Wizarding Wheezes trade._

_Firstly, he has been feeling pressure from school and feels the need to study for his NEWT level courses._

_Secondly, these are banned items and the process of obtaining and selling them is an offense under Hogwarts School Code, as well as potentially dangerous._

_Thirdly, his activities are disturbing the peace while others attempt to study._

_As such, James Potter offers his resignation._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose Weasley  
_  
Al stifled a laugh. "It's not going to work. James would never say those things and Uncle George would never accept his resignation even if he did. It's totally pointless."

"Fine," I conceded, "but it might result in a note to be more discreet, or something." It was vague, but I was hopeful.

Al didn't even bother stifling his laugh. "Go owl them Rose, they arent going to get any better!" He then swiftly vacated the library when Madame Pince came in our direction, disturbed by the noise.

I sprinted up to the Owlery and prayed that I would have time to get the letters sent and not be late for Ancient Runes.

* * *

  
The next morning I headed straight for Al at the Slytherin table, knowing that I'd be ignored anywhere else. I squirmed into the space beside my cousin, grabbed a slice of toast and covered it in butter and jam.

I was polishing off the crumbs when the post arrived. In front of me landed a tawny owl with a steaming red envelope in its talons. A Howler. Addressed to me. My life was officially ruined.

I took a deep breath and opened it. Uncle George's voice, slightly amused, slightly angry, and very loud, filled the Hall.

"ROSE, I WILL NOT BE ACCEPTING YOUR LETTER OF RESIGNATION ON BEHALF OF JAMES. YOU CANT DO THAT. JAMES, BE A LITTLE MORE DISCREET, BUT YOURE DOING GREAT." It sounded as if Uncle George were bracing himself for half a second, before beginning a marvelous advertising spiel. "AND EVERYONE ELSE, PLEASE REMEMBER WEASLEYS WIZARDING WHEEZES FOR ALL YOUR MAGICAL PRANKING NEEDS. READILY AVAILABLE AT HOGWARTS THROUGH HUGO, DOMINIQUE, ROXANNE AND FRED WEASLEY, AND JAMES AND LILY POTTER." Trust Uncle George to use a Howler as an advertisement, and embarrass half the Weasley clan, and tip off the teachers as to his assistants.

The envelope, which had been curling into flames around the edges, now burst into flames and a puff of smoke for an instant, showing the entire hall exactly where I was hiding.

Al, unsympathetic brat that he is, burst out laughing. "Not quite what you expected, huh Rose?" While I could hardly argue the point, I was not impressed. That's when I stalked out of the hall in a huff.


	2. Complete Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose and Molly have a discussion, and Rose doesn't like the result.

While I was studying in the library, trying to ignore the fact that every single person in the school seemed to hate me, I received a visitor. Molly Anne Weasley, sixth-year, rule abiding, studious, daughter of Percy and Audrey, and Ravenclaw, sat down at my table. I wasn’t quite sure what to think of this – we had never particularly liked or disliked each other – so I decided that if she spoke, I would too. Her resume made me inclined to think she would be rather understanding. 

“Rose?” 

“Hmm?” I murmured, glancing up. 

Molly sounded hesitant, like she was afraid of setting me off. “You know you’ll be fine on your OWLs, right? You’ll be amazing, probably best in your year again. You don’t need to drive everyone insane with your studying.” 

I looked at her. She looked back, a little bit more confident, and quite serious. “Maybe you should consider getting a study buddy,” she suggested. “It makes for good friends and good times.” 

I looked at her, perturbed. A study buddy? I figured she must be joking, but she just looked concerned and a little bit hopeful. My response was terse, and along the lines of “Seriously? Besides, when you’re the best, studying in a group doesn’t really benefit you. You just end up helping everyone else and don’t get your own stuff done.” 

Molly smiled. “One, aren’t you being a little overconfident in your abilities? Two, I thought you might say that. That’s why I took the liberty of setting a study date up for you. With just one person, mind.” 

I narrowed my eyes. Weasley or not, you do not mess with Rose Weasley’s study habits. Not without revenge. 

“Oh don’t look at me like that! It’s not just anyone!” 

If that protestation was supposed to calm me down, it failed quite miserably. Without my consent, she’d set up a study date, in total violation of my study patterns. Now she was beginning to sound rather loud and obnoxious in the peaceful atmosphere of the library, which would attract the wrath of Madam Pince, plus she was disturbing my current study time. Furthermore, the tone of her voice sounded rather like when Roxi, Domi, and I (under the alias of Rosi, a first-year creation to sound and look cool, which failed miserably) had our gossip session, which could only mean that soon we would be discussing boys. On all counts, not good. 

She lowered her voice conspiratorially. “I only got the second best student in your year. Rose, girls would die for your chance. Just do it, please. For me. For all of us.” 

I rolled my eyes. “James put you up to this.” It was not a question. 

Molly looked shocked at the idea. “No, of course not!” Unfortunately, she was a bad liar. I knew he was involved, but he wasn’t the only one. I looked at her disparagingly to pry out the truth. 

“Wellllll…, they did,” she conceded. That meant the entire Weasley clan was in on the plot. “But,” she added, “basically everyone agrees, so there’s no use fighting it.” Oh yes, Molly did just drag the force of the entire school population against me. 

I decided to switch tacks to get a bit more information. “So who is this mysterious study partner I’m to have?” I asked, trying to look somewhat enthused. 

“Second in your class. Don’t you know who your academic rival is?” 

Molly and I were on similar pages about this. The same chapter at least. Not really caring about Quidditch, the ambitious and competitive part of our characters came out somewhere else – academics. That’s probably why I shocked her when I said “no”. Only to add, “I know who my academic rivals are,” with plenty of emphasis on the plural. 

Molly smiled, challenging me. “Go.” 

“Well, other than me, the top ten includes Dominique Weasley and Jonathan Thomas from Gryffindor; Chris Corner and Samantha Brown of Ravenclaw; Albus Potter, Persephone Zabini, and Scorpius Malfoy from Slytherin; and Mary O’Flaherty and Cameron Macmillan from Hufflepuff.” 

“Any deductions?” 

“It’s not Domi, because you know that would be a disaster.” 

“I said girls would kill for your chance.” 

I shrugged. “So it’s a boy.” 

“Keep playing.” 

“Cam barely made it in; he didn’t last year; it can’t be him. Domi was thrilled when she realized she beat Jon; they’ve been fighting to beat each other forever. Al’s above Corner, because he was so excited about beating the Ravenclaws.” My eyes narrowed. “It’s not Al.” Yes, we get along well enough, but if we studied together, one or both of us would probably end up dead. I think Fred would take bets on who it would be. I’d put money on me, of course, but not much. 

Judging by Molly’s giggling, that’s not it though. “I was hoping not to lose two cousins in the process,” she said. I knew I was right about the death thing. 

Now my brain was processing whom that left. My jaw dropped. 

Molly was trying very hard not to laugh and attract Madam Pince’s attention, but it looked like she was fighting a losing battle. Finally she managed her reply. “Yes Rosie. Scorpius Malfoy.” 

My mind whirred, numbering my thoughts to keep from losing it. One, this was going to be incredibly awkward. Two, who was I going to sit with at meals then? Three, who put her up to this? Four, has Al betrayed me? Five, why the hell would Scorpius agree? Six, when, and seven, where? And finally eight, WHAT THE HELL! 

“Why?” I spat out, hoping that would cover most of my questions. 

Molly smiled sadly. “You’re scaring people Rosie. We’re worried about you, we all are. That’s why we all helped come up with the idea. You need to stress a little less.” She reached out to pat my hand, in a perfect imitation of her namesake, and said, entirely seriously, “We just want you to be happy.” 

My incredulity was such that I couldn’t possibly respond to that. So I picked another question. “How?” 

“We all helped. Lucy thought of it. I get to tell you. Al persuaded. Fred and Roxie are in charge of keeping James from killing anyone.” She smirked wickedly, and continued, “as to how you study, that’s up to Scorpius… and you, I suppose.” 

I do believe I was fuming at this point. The Weasley clan were the most vengeful people on the planet if they came up with this in revenge. They were also traitors, and – damn it, I was prepared for a prank, I wasn’t prepared for this! 

Molly was standing up to leave when I spoke. “Wait!” She turned to me. “When and where?” I managed, my throat dry as I said those dreadful words. Molly just winked. 

It wasn’t until he said “how about here and now?” that I realized Scorpius Malfoy was standing right behind me.


End file.
